Ha Ha Hamsters
October 7, 2016 February 6, 2017 (redub, online) February 20, 2017 March 13, 2017 |run = 11 minutes |sister = Storming the Cat Castle |writer = Richard Clark |director = Mike Fallows |storyboard = |previous = Storming the Cat Castle |next = Fur-Vivor }} "Ha Ha Hamsters" is the second segment of the sixth episode of season 1 of The ZhuZhus. Summary Frankie and the Zhus try to get on a TV show called World's Funniest Pets. Characters *Stephany Seki as Num Nums and the TV host (debut) *Stacey DePass as Ellen Pamplemousse *Robert Tinkler as Chunk *Tajja Isen as Pipsqueak *Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles and Mr. Math *Zachary Bennett as Stanley Pamplemousse *Jenna Warren as Frankie Pamplemousse Plot Pips informs Chunk he deleted 86 saved episodes of Fashion Cops instead of voting for a cat at the start, and 114 episodes of Maximum Makeover instead of voting for himself at the end. Chunk is upset by this. They then continue to watch the funniest pets, show. And are happy, when the cat video is number one. Afterwards Frankie decide that she want to make a video of the Zhus on the show. She is confident, it will make it to number 1. She says they are the funniest, pets and shows them clips of them, being funny. Frankie, decides to send all of them. She then learns that all of the videos are rejected, and say she needs to make funnier videos. They are once again rejected. Num Nums, says maybe they do not want cute, and wants crazy funny videos instead, and they decide to make those videos instead, and once again get rejected. Frankie, then tries to make funny action videos and once again gets rejected. Frankie, then gives up on the video, though Pipsqueak, decides she wants to keep trying. She then has Mr. Squiggles, build a ramp to make a funny video, he builds it, meanwhile Frankie, is upset and in the kitchen eating ice cream, Ellen, asks what is wrong and she says she is upset, none of the videos are accepted. Ellen, tells her it is important that she thinks they are funny, and then Num Nums, alerts Frankie, that Chunk, is going to try a dangerous jump off a ramp, to film for the show. Frankie, then tells Chunk,to stop and he agrees. She tells them they do not have to do it, and while she tells them that he being to move down the ramp and is forced to complete the stunt. He then completes it, And then Frankie, falls into the pool Chunk, landed in and he flies through the air and completes another stunt. Frankie, and the other Zhus, land in mud while trying to catch him. They get the video recorded, and finally are able to submit it. The next scene shows them watching the show, and find out Chunk's stunt video, finishes in second place. He says he voted for himself 114 times and should of won, Num Nums then tells him he deleted 114 episodes, of Maxium Makeover. The video of Num Nums, landing the mud puddle finishes 1st and they celebrate, Chunk then says he should of landed in the mud puddle. Broadcast In the , "Ha Ha Hamsters" aired on October 7, 2016 at 1:15 PM EDT on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Storming the Cat Castle." In and , the episode will air on February 20, 2017 at 4:00 PM on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Storming the Cat Castle." |accessdate=2017-2-6}} In the and , the episode will air on March 13, 2017 at 17:00 CET on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Storming the Cat Castle." References Category:Season 1 episodes